Selection 2
by Booklover0717
Summary: Maxon and America's daughter, Maddy, is about to have a Selection of her own, but she's not thrilled about it. Stumbling upon a handsome stranger, Blake before her selection, changes her opinion about everyone else, vowing to only love him. Until she meets Eli. Having to choose, the drama unfolds and secrets spill. (I'm bad at summaries, it's not a twilight. Give it a chance! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maddy's P.O.V

"Maddy, the Selection is inevitable. You'll have to have one, it is after all tradition," my father said.

"Or you could arrange me a marriage and betroth me to some slum bag, whom I assume will be way better than any guy that can come from a Selection," I responded with a look of innocence.

" Maddy, your father is right. Plus the Selection worked great for us," she agreed, squeezing my father's hand.

"Ugh, PDA!"

"Just give it a chance. If you don't like anyone there, then we can either start over or, you can choose another young man to marry." "You can't just give me the crapiest compromise and expect me to be ok with it," I practically shouted as the car began to come to a rolling stop. I opened the car door to the limo and got out just as the vehicle stopped. "I need some air."

"Maddy," my dad called after me.

"I don't need your permission for everything, King Maxon."

I stormed off to the side of the road where gravel meets grass and started walking the opposite direction my parents were going. I recognized this part of Illea as an- in between wealth- area. With one story houses left over from some 4's and occasional 5's. The green grass was almost immaculate, and the autumn leaves were a pretty orange, but I was to mad to enjoy the beautiful scenery like I usually would. And being already unobservant, it made me less aware of the beautiful stranger that bumped into me next.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I stammered as I helped him to his feet. When I looked up, I met his deep brown eyes and tousled black hair. I saw his tan skin and full lips, and I instantly melted.

"No that was my fault, your highness, I was in a bit of a hurry," he said.

Even his voice was beautiful.

"Totally mime, and please, Maddy. I hate all the formalities." "Well, Maddy, I see that we have something in common, over apologizing," he said smiling.

"Sorry, I-"

"And again..." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"And you seem to point out all my flaws. Next you're going to insult my looks."

"I could never diss your beautiful auburn hair or green eyes, Maddy. . . Insulting you like that would be like insulting the Mona Lisa."

I smiled hearing him calling my truthfully ugly hair beautiful. "So where are you headed," I asked, falling into step next to him.

"Away from where I left."

"Well then there is commonality number two."

"What would the princess be running from?"

"A forced Selection..."

"Ahhhh, but aren't you only eighteen?"

"Yes but next month the letters will have to go out, forcing me to choose from a lot of men that I might loathe, but have no choice but to choose as a husband. Princess or not, no one should have to go through the Selection."

"What if one of them were an axe murderer," he inquired, still walking.

"Precisely, well. . . I kind of need to go the other way. Even though talking kinda helped, I can't give up my protest so easily."

"Understandable," he said nodding.

"Goodbye-"

"Blake."

"Bye Blake."

"I hope to see you soon, Maddy.

And with that we turned around and started walking off our different ways, but I looked back. . . And I think he did too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thank you guys again for reading! Sorry that these two have been short! I'm just trying to build the story of each character, then I'll start going to different PoV's. Again review, you don't have to have an account to create a guy! Lol I'll only take the first five so again thanks and enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2

Eli's POV

I stood there, over the hot stove as chopped onions were being fried over a bright flame.

"Eli, were's that pasta, it was ordered ten minutes ago," Jim shouted.

"It's coming, you can't rush perfection," I yelled back.

"I can and I will. We don't need anymore angry customers."

Sighing, I drained the pasta, plopped it in a bowl, and dumped sauce over the top.

"Order up."

"What is this, crap on plate?"

"You can't rush perfection," I added before he stormed away.

"Hey Eli," Katherine purred to me, "Order, table seven, and um. . . Maybe a date with me?"

Katherine was my co worker. She had blond hair, big hoop earrings, and bright red lips. Compared to my scrawny figure, sandy blonde hair, and freckle dotted nose. . . I was nothing compared to the wanted girl sitting next to me on a wooden stool. Yet, I had to deny. I was still holding out for, Her. To Katherine I was just another prize to claim.

"Sorry, Katherine, I'm a little busy tonight. My family always likes to watch the report together."

"Well then I could just come over and watch it with you."

God, she was persistent. "No, fine, I'll tell you the real reason, my parents don't want me dating till after the Selection. Or until they know I won't be attending."

"Oh, you have. . . those parents," she said annoyed.

You could say that my drunk parents were those parents, because

when they were sober they were. When they were not hunger-over, they were strict. So yeah. . . They were those parents.

"Sorry Kat."

"No prob, we can just try to meet up in a couple weeks," she said perking back up. With that, she got up, took the plate of fried onions, and sashayed out through the door.

After work, I collected any tips I had and headed towards home. My family lived where the sixes used to. Our home had a screen door, a holed roof with black tarp to cover it, and the exterior was leaning inward.

"Michael," my mom shouted to my dad.

"Michelle," he hollered back as I stepped through the door.

"The, Report. . . Is on," she slurred.

"Is Eli home yet?"

"Yep," I said walking to the dirty carpet on the floor.

"Eli," my little sister called running to me, then plopping down into my lap. her blond pig tails bounced as she settled down. "Hey Railyn," I said tickling her.

"Eliiii, stoooop," she laughed.

"That's enough," my mom snapped.

I stopped as my dad cranked up the T.V. as Gavril appeared. "Hello Illea," he shouted. In response, the crowd cheered and hollered as he sat down. "I have some very exciting news," more cheers, "The princess turned eighteen yesterday! And you know what that means!"

"The Selection," the crowd chorused.

"That's right! All young men from seventeen to twenty-one get to enter and try to woo the princess!"

The cameras cut to the princess, who looked like she would want to be anywhere else but there. She was still stunning tonight though. Draped in gold cloth and a red broach pinned on her chest. Her hair was pinned up with soft curls framing her pale face. She gave a small smile that left her as soon as the cameras weren't focussed on her.

"So, Illea, if you think that you have what it takes to be Illea's next king and win over Princess Maddy,s heart, then fill out forms for your province, and submit them before the next Report. Thank you, and goodnight Illea!"

The T.V. cut to black, leaving the living room silent.

"You're signing up," my mom said, almost to herself. "And you're going to win."

"Yeah, and you're gonna be sober tomorrow," I smarted.

"You shut up boy and go to your room," she said, smacking the back of my head. "Get to bed, both of you!"

I stood up, carrying a crying Railyn in my arms and left to our room. Which is just down the hall.

"Shhhh, Ray, stop crying."

"Eli, you gotta sign up. Sign up and make mommy and daddy stop." "I will Ray, I will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm going to try and post at least ch 4 up today! Tell people about my story if you like it:) and remember to follow and review! I really enjoy writing and up for constructive criticism:):):) enjoy **

Chapter 3

Blake's POV

"Blakey Blakey, time to wakey wakey," my mom shouted as she entered my room.

"Mooooooooom, what time is it?"

"Time to get your butt up. Remember? Selection applications?"

Yeah, I did remember, and after all the forms were filled out, I would go and meet Maddy for the second time this month.

"Have you even started answering these questions?"

"Mom, you are talking to the all time procrastinator."

"Blake," my mom warned.

"Right, I'm going," I said getting up and grabbing a pair of jeans off my desk.

"Come down for breakfast when you're ready."

"K," I called as I shut my door.

Sitting down at my desk, I grabbed a pencil, and started writing my name on the blank paper.

Name: Blake Ashfort

DOB: May 6th

Age: 20

Skills:

"I don't know. . . Hey mom! Does eating a whole pizza count?"

"Blake-"

"I know, I know. . . Totally kidding," I said writing down sports, cooking, and hunting.

Languages: English, Spanish

The last question caught me off guard.

If you won, what would be your goal as king of Illea?

"I hadn't thought about winning, so I wrote the first thing off the top of my head. To make the people happy. Now obviously I know that my answer was not one of a scholar, but I am not a deep person.

After signing to the terms and agreements, I headed downstairs, where my mom had a plate of eggs waiting for me.

"How long does signing a paper take," she asked impatiently.

"Ten minutes apparently," I responded.

"Well we're late. You'll just have to eat in the car."

"Ma'am yes ma'am."

When we get to the building, there are huge lines of guys about my age waiting to sign up for her. I know that she wouldn't like anyone here, I doubt that she even likes me sometimes.

"Oh, hi Gabriel," mom says.

Gabe is a neighbor of ours whom we never really talk to, and it's his mom's choice. She just doesn't like my mom; which of course, my mom being a people pleaser, acts all annoying around her, which makes Mrs. Johnson (Gabe's mom) hate her more.

"Eliza," Mrs. Johnson nods. " Is Blake signing up too?" I could

see her smirking at me, giving me a once over.

"Actually, yes, and Gabe?"

"Yes ma'am. I hope to get the pleasure of ,meeting her."

"We've been practicing what to do when he meets the princess," Mrs. Johnson said.

"How do you know that I won't meet her ma'am"

"Because, the Selection isn't random. Why else would they ask all of those ridiculous questions. The only thing I can't understand is how America got in. That woman-"

"Isn't it rude to disrespect the woman who is giving you the money that you and Gregory are in need of right now," I asked.

"Well, IT was nice talking to you," Mrs. Johnson said flustered. "It looks like that line is dwindling down," she said, even though it obviously wasn't.

"You too," I called back mockingly.

Before my mother could scold me, I went into the building, sat down for the photographer and gave my best smile.

If the drawing wasn't random, I wanted to have my best shots at Maddy.

Maddy's POV

I was sitting in the little patch of grass, the only clearing in the forest surrounding the palace, waiting for him. I was nervous that he wouldn't be selected, that I would have to start from scratch again. That I would have to be. . . social. Of course I couldn't end the Selection the first day, but I might be able to find an excuse for after the first month. . .

"Hey," a voice called. I smiled because he was finally here.

"Blake, you're late." Which was true, the stars had started to come out, but I had also been overly early.

"You can't pull that on me because after I signed up, there was this big long meeting and-"

"Wait, what did you sign up for?"

"Well-"

"Blake?!"

"For the Selection of course!"

"I thought you said it was stupid and insulting to your manhood."

"That was before I met you."

"So you're saying if you hadn't met me you wouldn't sign up?"

"I mean, my mom might've made me but-"

"Blake. . . I-"

"I'm kidding, I thought you were great from the beginning," he said hugging me.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Would this make you believe me," he asked, producing a bracelet with glass roses on it."Blake, oh my. . . It's beautiful. Thank you," I exclaimed, pecking him on the cheek.

"I know it's no much compared to everything else you have at back home," he says, fastening the bracelet to my wrist, "but Maddy, I love you, and I will try everything in my willpower to make you happy."

"I love you too, and just you being here is enough."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm getting views but no reviews! lol! So even if you're just ok about my story, review so I can fix it! thank you! Remember to post characters!**

Chapter 4

Eli's POV

Tonight is the night of the report, the night that my parents have set aside drinking just to see if my name is called. That way they can remember how they feel. I on the other hand couldn't care less. Obviously, I wouldn't be chosen. Rumors of the Selection not random has basically automatically eliminated me. All my skills/hobbies consists of is cooking, taking care of children, and anything musical. Compared to my neighbor Carl, I look like the looser I am. So it's not that I don't like the princess, it's the fact that I know I have no chance, so I shouldn't be getting my hopes up for nothing.

"Heeelllooooo Illea!" Gavril shouted as he ran onto the stage. I settled down on the floor with Railyn sitting in my lap, again. With my mom and dad next to each other on the couch. "Well, I know that everyone is wanting to see the Selected, but first let's hear from Princess Maddy herself. So, how are you?"

"Um, nervous," she said smiling.

"Well that makes two of us. Do you think you'll find Mr. Right over the course of a few months?"

"One can hope, right Gavril?"

"Oh yes."

"No, but really I have a lot to consider in finding this Mr. Right. I have to consider my feelings, and if he is a good fit for my people. I mean, I can't have an axe murderer as king," she said, looking at the camera, but it felt like she was looking at me.

"Exactly, well I feel that you will choose the perfect fit for you and Illea. Any words for the few men whom we will be seeing soon?"

"Good luck getting to know me," she said flashing a smile.

"Alright," Gavril replied chuckling. "King Maxon, anything else?"

"Oh cut to the chase," my mom said over the T.V.

"I was looking at a few applications before hand, I believe that my daughter has gotten very lucky, and those men."

"Thank you, now, let's get started. The first young man to be chosen is. . ."

It felt like a vacuum sucked out all the air in our living room.

"Clarence Artemy." A picture of a dark haired man appeared. He seemed nice enough, except for the fact that he didn't smile.

as the list droned on, I tuned out. Focusing on the top of Railyn's head. It seemed like The Report would never be over, until I felt a tugging on my sleeve.

"What?"

"Eli! Lookie! It's you! Your face is on the screen!"

Sure enough, the picture I had taken Monday appeared on the screen. I had a genuine smile stuck on my face, my hair done in the new, Sexy Bed Head style. I had to admit, I looked good.

"There ya go son," my dad said, clapping me on the back. I liked this version of him. The strict but nicer version of my dad.

The camera's cut to Princess Maddy's reaction to my name being called, and she smiled, whispering something to her mom.

When she turned back around, I could see that her smile matched mine, real, and happy.

Blake's POV

Sitting in the family room's couch, my family bundled together on the soft pleather, we all watched the Report. Maddy looked gorgeous as always, her rosy cheeks bright against her pale complexion. Her blue dress cinched at the waist to make her dress look fuller at the bottom. I smile because she had told me last night that she hated that dress.

"Eli Shrugger," Gavril called. Maddy smiled and told her dad something. The guy seemed nice than the other ten that they had already flashed across the screen. He was finally starting to get to my province, meaning my fate would be determined in about a minute.

"Kevin Dreweth." This guy looked like a jock. He had blond, geled hair, a white toothed smile, and surfer's tan. He must be apart of the higher castes, three's and up. Even though the king and queen had done a pretty good job eliminating lower castes, the higher ones were being extremely stubborn, refusing to loose their status, and were rebelling against any attempts to demote them.

"And the last name before commercial. . . Blake Ashfort! Thank you, and please enjoy this short break, don't go away!"

I'm left dumbstruck as Maddy's face lights up entirely. I did it. I can nave a shot at Maddy that isn't illegal. This is more than I ever could have hoped for.

"Yes," I shout.

"Oh honey, I am so proud of you!"

"Blake, you get to have some royal smooches pretty soon, yeah," my older brother teases. He was too old to apply.

"Yeah I guess," I say shrugging him off.

"This is celebratory worthy," my mom exclaimed. "In

Mrs. Johnson's face!"

"Mom," I say.

"Sorry, just overly happy! You Re ten times better then any other young man out there! And you are going to instantly connect!"

"Did you see her face? She was so happy," Kyle said to me.

A knock on the front door brings us out of our trance."I'll get it," I say getting up.

Standing at the front door is Gabe wrapped in a heavy coat.

"Gabe," I nod.

"Blake, I just want to say that even though I got chosen and not you tha-"

"What?"

"Well, my mom said to head over here because she was sure I was gonna be picked and-"

"Actually, your mom is wrong. I was picked."

"What?"

"Mhmmm."

"Oh good!"

"What?"

"I didn't want to be picked. I already love someone else."

"Well, it worked great for us then yeah?"

"Yeah. . . It did. Bye Blake."

"Later."

"Who was it," my mom called.

"Just Gabe, saying goodbye," I answered.


End file.
